


No More.

by undersansable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), not sure anymore, or am writing, part of a story i was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersansable/pseuds/undersansable
Summary: A human has fallen down yet again. It’s not their first time, nor do they plan to make it their last. After all, isn’t your favourite game the one most played?





	No More.

**“You Killed Him..”** Sans stared after the yellow striped shirt moving toward waterfall. A orange hoodie--once belonging to the short skeleton's brother--lay in the snow, dust surrounding it. “You Killed Him.” His eyelights blinking out as he looked at the clothing by his boots. Hand reaching out to grab it as light blue tears formed at the edges of his eye sockets.

“Papyrus, I…” He fell to his knees, tears dropping on the hoodie. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't supposed to be the outcome. **They** won't supposed to win. It was so simple. Papyrus would end their sick game early here in Snowdin, saving the rest of the underground from dying **again**. This wasn't supposed to be the outcome. This wa.. “I'm Sorry, Brother.” Sans picked up the hoodie and hugged it to his chest. “I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry.” He repeated the apology for awhile. Minutes passed. Maybe hours. It didn't matter. Not right now. Not when his soul was cracking.

Eventually, he stood with hoodie in hand. His eyelights had returned, seemingly blazing in the snow filled air.

 

___

 

Birds song could be heard outside. Sunlight shining in through the windows to create a glow on in golden hall. On one end stood a short skeleton wearing a orange hoodie tied around his neck. On the other end stood what would have been a human child if they hadn't fell so deep.

“So You've Arrived, Human.” The skeleton spoke, his eye sockets closed. Why was he still referring to them as ‘Human’? Maybe deep down he still hoped this wasn't real. Unfortunately, this was as real as the past resets.

“You Killed Everyone. Even Papyrus Fell To You.” Papyrus.. He shouldn't be the one dusted right now. It should of been him--Sans. He shouldn't be here, in this hall, in front of this.. this thing.

“Does This Make You Happy?” He truly wanted to know. Why would they keep coming back to kill them? What were they hoping for? Was this really a **game** to them? Questions that would never be answered.

“I Thought I Could Believe In You, But…”  If only they could go back to their first meeting. The happy ending they achieved. He opened his eyes, tears threatening to fall. “I Was... I Was Wrong.” So very wrong.

“I'm Sorry Human..” He closed his eyes. Again with calling them human. They were far from it. They no longer were human, as they weren't the second time they came back. “But.” He breathed in, then out. Eye sockets opened again, his face expressing anger and determination.

“I Won't Give You Anymore Chances!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is (or was) part of a story I thought of writing, but am not sure if I'd continue going along with it.


End file.
